


Pearl Necklace

by lizandletdie



Series: The Storm 'Verse [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Pearl Necklace, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, lacey's inner naughty housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Any Port in a Storm, Lacey decides to tease Gold and he teases her right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Hmm, Lacey's inner naughty housewife... How about the day she decided to greet Gold in some typical old fashioned housewife attire when he came home from work? Perhaps he could complete the outfit with a "pearl necklace." *pervy face*
> 
> So I got this prompt and I regret nothing.

Gold was pretty sure Lacey was out to kill him.

Not in any serious way, he wasn’t checking his meals for poison before he ate them or worried his brake line would be cut or anything like that. No, she was a far more subtle assassin -- she was trying to give him a heart attack.

He’d come home like he did every day at a quarter to seven and she was there just like every day. Usually, however, she wasn’t wearing thigh high stockings and a garter belt visible under a wide miniskirt and a bustier and toweringly high heels. She looked like she’d just fallen off the side of a 1940s bomber jet right down to the bright red lipstick and the impish smile.

“Welcome home,” she cooed as she helped him take off his coat and hung it in the hall closet. “Did you have a good day?”

She would do this sometimes. Not this exactly, but she sometimes would start fussing and flattering submissively like she’d fallen out of a men’s magazine from the 50s. He wasn’t entirely sure why she did it, but he wasn’t going to complain. Or at least, he wouldn’t complain until he finally had a stroke at her hands. Her delicate, naughty little hands that were currently sliding inside of his shirt.

“I did,” he finally replied, deciding to go along with her. “How was yours?”

“I missed you,” she said with a little pout. “I always miss you.”

She had his shirt pulled out of his trousers now and was trailing fingers across his lower belly in tantalizing patterns.

“I can see that,” he said, pulling his tie off and turning to grab her around her waist. “I missed you, too.”

“Did you?” she replied, biting her lip in that intoxicating little way he loved. “How much?”

Oh God, was that her game today? If she wanted him to worship her then he’d be down on his knees in a second with her leg over his shoulder.

“Should I show you?” he replied, his throat tightening deliciously at the prospect of what Lacey could possibly be wearing under that tiny little skirt.

Instead of backing against the wall like he’d expected, though, she slid a hand down to cup his rapidly stiffening cock through his clothes.

“Not yet,” she said coyly. “You’ve had a long day at work. Let me take care of you.”

He was going to die. That’s all there was to it. He was a dead man the day he asked her to move in. She was dropping to her knees in front of him in the goddamn entryway (had he shut the door? Christ he hoped he’d shut the door). She was all delicate patience as her perfectly manicured fingers made their way to his fly. Lacey was a perfect picture as she worked the buckle of his belt free with a practiced deliberation before setting her attention to the button and zipper. He practically sighed with relief as he finally sprang free of the confines of his boxers.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and held him steady while she pressed her perfect red lips to the head, leaving a mark she seemed to admire before she began stroking his length slowly from base to tip while never breaking eye contact with him. She was unreal -- absolutely unreal. His own personal succubus on her knees in his foyer.

Gold reached a hand out and threaded it through her hair, feeling curls tangling around his fingers as she kept stroking his cock. She leaned forward then, parted her lips, and took him in her mouth. He groaned, holding her hair as she bobbed her head up and down his length, her lipstick staining his skin red. He felt himself brush the back of her throat and suddenly the hand in her hair was the only thing keeping him standing as she swirled her tongue around his oversensitive head.

He held out as long as he could, but with this teenage masturbatory fantasy at his feet there was really only so much a man could withstand before he was gasping and thrusting forward to meet her as she sucked him harder and faster. She knew him well enough to know when he was close, pulling her mouth off of him and staying leaning backward a little. It took him a moment to recognize the invitation in the way she pulled her hair back exposing her bare chest and neck to him. He took himself in hand (the one not currently tangled in her hair), and two quick strokes had him spilling himself on her collarbone with a groan.

Once he came, he felt his brain start to function again. Lacey was still on her knees, and somehow even more fucking beautiful with her tousled hair and smudged lipstick and his semen glistening across her breasts than he’d ever thought possible. She flashed him a wicked smirk before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock and tucking him back into his trousers.

He was going to get her back for this if it was the last thing he did -- and he strongly suspected it might be.

“Hungry, dear?” she said sweetly, sitting back on her heels and offering him her hand to help her up.

“You have no idea,” he growled, reaching for her only to have her dodge him.

“Dinner’s waiting,” she replied coyly traipsing off to the kitchen as though her lipstick wasn’t staining his boxers at that moment. “I ordered your favorite.”

That was a damn lie, because all he wanted to eat at that moment was her. He wanted to break her down and devour every last inch of her until she was screaming his name and couldn’t remember why he’d started in the first place.

By the time he got to the kitchen she still hadn’t done a damn thing to wash her chest, but she had added a ridiculous little apron to her outfit in a perverted imitation of a housewife. He was going to enjoy this, he could tell. If she wanted to play ‘Father Knows Best’ he’d give her exactly what she wanted.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked, sitting down at the table and waiting for her to come within his grasp.

“Chicken parm,” she said, fussing around with the plates as though she’d actually cooked. There was already wine poured into glasses and he took a long drink to settle his nerves before she came around to set a plate down in front of him.

Before she could go to her own seat, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She gave a little squeak but didn’t fight him as he held her in place. She seemed startled at first, but he saw the moment her mind caught up to what he was doing. Her hand went to her chest, smearing the cum that was still drying there around a little before bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them clean. He was going to make her scream if it killed him.

He quickly put his free hand through her hair, holding her while he kissed her hard, tasting himself on her lips and in her mouth. When they broke apart he felt the first thrill of victory of the night: he’d finally kissed that damn smirk off her face.

Rather than letting her return to her seat, he leaned back in his own and watched her as he slid the hand that wasn’t holding her tight into his lap up between her thighs and found no barrier there. She’d skipped panties, the little minx. Emboldened, he slid two fingers into her wet cunt, thrusting into her just enough to spread the wetness around. She’d want friction on her clit while he did this, but he wasn’t going to give it to her. She’d started this game she was going to see it through to the end.

He kept thrusting into her, careful to put pressure on her g-spot each time he entered her. Regardless of his lack of attention to her clit, it didn’t take long before she was shaking and murmuring his name and the word yes and little noises that meant she was close. She started to move her hand to finish herself off, but he batted her away. She glared at him (or tried to) but let him keep going with his teasing. When he felt her body start to tense with the long delayed orgasm, he stopped abruptly. This time she did turn on him with fire in her eyes. She didn’t scare him, though he thought she kind of wanted to at that moment. He brought his hand to his lips and sucked the taste of her off his fingers as she watched with the frustration and arousal evident in her entire bearing.

“We don’t want to let the food get cold, Lacey,” he said as casually as he could, reaching for his fork and cutting a piece to eat.

He felt her shift to get off of him, but he held her tight. Instead, he alternated feeding her bites with feeding himself for the first third of the meal at which point he set the fork down and examined her bustier. It was a flimsy little thing, meant to be seen and taken off (if she didn’t have this one ripped off later she’d be damn lucky) and nothing else. It didn’t take much effort at all to free her breasts from the soft black lace of it and take one of her pert pink nipples between his lips.

She loved having her breasts be attended to, he knew, and he made damn good use of that knowledge. He was teasing and licking and suckling her with his lips and his hands until she was squirming and rubbing her thighs together and arching towards him. He released his hand on her breast at that and forced her legs back apart. She made a frustrated noise but when he put his hand between her legs there wasn’t much she could do about it. He was just far enough away she couldn’t grind against him, but close enough to prevent her fully closing her legs to get any friction at all while he grazed his teeth against her nipple.

“Oh God, Gold,” she whined. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“You’ll be fine,” he replied, pressing the heel of his palm into her clit which was still desperate for his attention.

She gasped and arched up into him hard, grinding herself against his hand as he continued teasing her breasts until she was again panting and squirming and just so close to an orgasm that he almost felt bad about pulling his hand away at the last minute. She gave a little shriek and seized the wine glass from the table, hurling it against the far wall.

“God dammit!” she yelled.

“You’ll be fine,” he replied, stroking her hair soothingly until she relaxed against him. She had the worst fucking temper sometimes, especially when he did this kind of thing. It excited her, though, or he wouldn’t do it. She liked fighting for control, and if he always let her have her way she’d have gotten bored with him awhile ago.

She was still tightly strung as he returned to their meal. There was another glass on the table that had been hers, and he offered it to her. She drained it in one go before refilling it and setting it back next to the plate as though nothing had just happened. She was sulking, but if she were really upset with him she’d have stormed off. Subtlety had never been her strong suit, after all.

He continued alternating feeding her with himself, enjoying the little seductions she was trying to throw at him as he did it -- everything from licking her lips to making delicious little moans of pleasure with each bite. She was back on the offensive, and he loved it.

Finally, the meal was complete. When he set the fork down next to the plate, she turned to face him and pressed a long, hard kiss to his lips. He knew she was trying to get him as desperate for her as she was for him, but his cock didn’t care and sprang to attention right next to her thigh. She pressed against him, making needy little whimpers and unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers.

“Please, Gold,” she whispered. “I’ve been such a good girl today.”

“You threw a wine glass,” he reminded her, digging his fingers into her hip. “I should probably punish you.”

That was an idle threat and they both knew it, but neither one cared. He’d spanked her maybe twice in their entire relationship and once had been for her birthday. Discipline wasn’t really in their wheelhouse, it was all about control.

“You love it when I’m naughty though,” she reminded him, turning to straddle his lap which had the very fortunate side effect of exposing her to him again. “It’s why you keep me around. Nobody’s as good to you as I am.”

She was desperate and needy and nipping at his lips and his neck. She could get herself off now and he wouldn’t stop her, but she had decided on her fantasy for the night and he apparently factored into it quite strongly. It was just his job to decide if he was going to shake it up on her again.

He ran his fingers through her hair a few times as she kissed him before holding her tight by her hair and pulling her away so he could look her in the eyes. She had that damn little smirk back and he was going to fuck her into the table if that’s what she wanted from him. He moved his free hand back between her legs, rubbing his thumb over her clit in little circles that had her yelping and panting. He didn’t quite bring her to the edge this time, just warmed her up enough to make her pliable.

“Get on the table,” he said as he released her and she was quick to obey, shoving the plates and glasses back and hopping up onto the polished wood surface. Damn but he was glad he’d bought a sturdy table.

He got to his feet, pushing her skirt over her hips and once again freeing himself from the confines of his suit pants. He lined himself up with her and thrust in hard and slow, letting him feel every inch as sheathed himself inside of her. She was wanton and beautiful then, leaning back on her elbows with her head tossed back in ecstasy. He pulled out just as slowly, getting her used to the long deep thrusts before increasing his speed as his hand went to her clit to circle it with his thumb again.

She was moaning and tossing her head around, having been driven so close so many times before it was quick work to have her legs wrapped around him and pulling him in as she shook and cried out on the table.

He stilled inside of her, letting her catch her breath and come back to herself before he started thrusting again. He saw the exact moment Lacey realized he hadn’t finished yet (and thank God for hallway blowjobs doing wonders for his stamina). She was shaking a little from the force of her orgasm, but she was sitting up more now and putting on a little bit of a show of touching her breasts and licking her lips seductively.

He was going to Hell for loving this so much, but he’d never been entirely sure she wasn’t actually come to steal his soul in the first place.

It didn’t take long before he had her leaning back on her palms with her breasts still very much on display as he pounded into her over and over again. Grabbing for the wine bottle, he spilled it across her chest and breasts, licking up the alcohol where it had mixed with his cum and her sweat.

She had her hand between them now, teasing her clit with his thrusts and gasping his name in progressively higher notes until finally she clenched hard around him with a shout and he spilled himself in her.

He stood before her for a long time, slowly coming back to himself as she clung to him from her perch on the table. Eventually, it was too much for his leg, though and he pulled her with him to the floor.

“Oh my God,” she moaned a little, still seemingly in a bit of a daze. “That was fucking incredible.”

He hummed in agreement, curling into her and burying his face in her neck.

“You were fantastic,” she continued.

“You were an inspiration,” he replied drowsily. “Just do me a favor and give me a couple weeks before you try this again. I need to get my strength back.”

“Trust me,” she said. “We won’t be doing it again until I’m sure I can walk straight.”

He smiled into her neck, nuzzling her as he held her close.

“You’re a very dangerous woman, my dear,” he teased her. “And whatever you paid for this,” he rubbed his finger along the lace of the bustier causing her to shiver again, “I think you should go buy a couple more.”

“Don’t worry,” she replied. “I have plenty of other surprises for you stashed away. You’re not gonna get bored.”

“Somehow, that thought never even crossed my mind.”

 


End file.
